The present invention is directed to novel compositions and methods of using the same. In particular, the present invention is directed to compositions which are highly effective at removing adhesive materials. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compositions which are able to remove adhesives, such as those used to secure floor coverings, to thereby aid in the removal of the floor covering. Additionally, the present invention is directed to methods of removing adhesives and floor coverings using the compositions of the present invention.
In almost every home and commercial environment, the floors of these environments have some type of covering. These coverings may include wall coverings, such as wall paper or tile, and floor coverings, such as carpeting or tile. These floor coverings may include commercial and residential carpeting, carpet tiles, sheet vinyl and vinyl composition tiles (VCTs).
In most instances, these floor coverings are attached in some manner to the underlying surface. While tacks are sometimes used for carpet in a home environment, almost all other floor coverings, including tile and carpet in a work environment, are attached through the use of adhesive materials, such as permanent, semi-permanent and pressure-sensitive adhesives. Most of these adhesives, especially those used in office environments, are industrial strength and are designed to securely hold the floor covering in place. Should the adhesive not be strong enough, the carpet or tile may break loose, potentially causing injury to an individual.
However, over time, the floor covering will usually need to be replaced due to wear-and-tear, discoloration, or a general desire for something new. Due to the strength of the adhesives, however, it has been very difficult to remove these floor coverings once the adhesive has set. It is almost impossible to remove these floor coverings by hand. Therefore, mechanical systems have been developed to remove these coverings.
Most of the present systems used to remove floor coverings use highly aggressive machines which physically rip the floor covering from the floor. These systems are very labor intensive and usually require that the floor covering be cut into segments using a cutting device and then a machine is brought in to physically remove the cut segments. However, even if the system is able to remove the floor covering, the system leaves a hardened adhesive residue which has not been removed. This residue further complicates the laying of another floor covering since the residue leaves an uneven surface and requires additional adhesive to be used to effectively secure the next floor covering to be attached.
Some chemical systems have been proposed to remove the residual adhesive left after the floor covering has been removed. However, these systems use chemicals which are flammable, pungent, expensive, and, in some instances, include highly volatile organic compounds and/or chlorinated solvents. Therefore, these chemicals are dangerous to work with and are not environmentally friendly.
Accordingly, there is need to provide a composition which may be used to remove an adhesive material in a safe and effective manner. Additionally, what is needed is a method of removing an adhesive material, wherein the method uses compositions which are effective at breaking down the adhesive bonds such that the adhesive material may be easily removed. Additionally, what is needed is a method of separating surfaces which have been adhesively attached by applying a composition which breaks down the adhesive bonds to permit the easy separation of one surface from another.
The present invention is directed to compositions and methods of using the same. These compositions are especially useful in the removal of adhesive materials. Additionally, these compositions may be used to remove materials which have been secured by an adhesive, such as a floor covering to a sub-floor, wall coverings to a wall, or any other material that is attached to a surface using an adhesive material. The compositions of the present invention preferably comprise an alkaline amine reagent coupled with a non-ionic wetting agent. Preferably, the non-ionic wetting agent comprises an alcohol.
The compositions of the present invention have additional utility in a method of removing an adhesive material. The compositions are capable of attacking and wetting the adhesive material, even adhesives which have dried, and breaking down the adhesive bonds such that the attached surfaces may be easily separated.
Additionally, the compositions may also be used in methods to remove floor coverings which have been attached to an underlying surface using an adhesive material. The compositions are applied to the floor covering such that the compositions contacts the adhesive and breaks down the adhesive bonds between the floor covering and the underlying surface. Then, the floor covering is lifted and removed and any residual adhesive material is wiped away.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition that is useful at removing an adhesive material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composition that is useful at removing a floor covering.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a composition for removing adhesives and floor coverings which do not include harmful materials such as high VOCs, aromatics, ketones, acetates or chlorinated solvents.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of removing an adhesive in a safe and easy manner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of removing a floor covering in a safe and easy manner.